Marry Me
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: Written for the One Hour Pairing Challenge


**Marry Me**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

* * *

**August 5th, 1999**

**London, England**

Neville walked down Diagon Alley after a long day of work restoring it to its former glory. After the war he wasn't sure what to do with himself. his gran died, everything was in ruins. He had killed the snake, Nagini, with the sword of Gryffindor, that was all fine and dandy, but reality dawned on him, and pretty much everyone else, in about a week or so. The school was in ruins, Diagon Alley was in ruins. Neville had thrown himself into work, surrounding himself with it. about a month after the war had ended people started pairing up, Harry and Ginny had gotten back together, Ron and Hermione had FINALY admitted that the liked each other, George was beginning to liven up a bit more with Angelina Johnson by his side. Neville had gone out with Luna Lovegood a few times, but they broke it off. Now Neville was living off what money he could find and his gran had left him. He was completely lost in life.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind _

**Los Angeles, California**

Padma Patil was lonely. After the war she had gotten herself back on track fairly quick. She left behind the world of magic and perused a carrier in music. Now she had it all, she was Padma of the Broadway stage. She had preformed all over the world and was the star that everyone knew. She was popular and beautiful; men were throwing themselves at her. But tonight was different, she felt like the past had finally caught up with her. She missed the magical world, she wanted to go back.

Padma quickly pushed these silly thoughts away and finished putting her make up on.

**August 12th, 1999**

**London, England**

"Maybe a change of scenery would do you some good." Hermione told Neville taking another sip of her butter beer. Neville had asked her to come to the three broomsticks with him for a drink so he could ask her for advice. She always had an answer.

"But where would I go? And how would I get there?" Neville asked, thinking of his financial problem.

"Neville, you're a wizard, and a good one at that, perhaps apparate there, I'm sure you could think of something. As for where to go, well if you really want a change of scenery, try New York." Neville nodded, thinking about it.

"Well, I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice Hermione!" he said, getting up.

"Any time, Neville, any time."

_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me _

**Los Angeles, California**

"Again, Padma." her director, Douglas Barnet, said. Padma nodded and sang the last four lines of the song _the Ritz_. Barnet gave a flicker of a smile.

"Getting better. You'll be ready for the show in New York next week." Padma nodded. "Now places everyone, let's run through it again, from the top!" Padma took her place as the music started. The steps ran through her head, _shuffle, punch, twelve point riff, three point craw, roll, roll, roll. Again_. She sang the Ritz loud and clear, the others were dancing behind her, singing when it was called for. They finished late at night and everyone went back to the hotel they were staying at to pack up for the plane flight to New York. Padma felt the emptiness inside her again, but she ignored it.

**August 17th, 1999**

**New York city, New York**

Neville was enjoying New York; he was staying in a hotel on Main Street next to the theater. He had purchased a ticket to the musical that was playing there tonight. Everyone was talking about how great it was going to be. Neville new that he should be more careful with money, but this trip was to take his mind off things, besides he was a wizard, as Hermione said, he could but food once and enlarge it when ever his stocks got low.

Neville lay down in bed and thought about what tomorrow would bring.

_And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh Girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

Padma collapsed into bed. Tomorrow was the big show. Douglas Barnet had let the go early, so she had taken a nice long bath and treated herself to some chocolate. She felt like crying when she remembered how she and her dorm mates used to do stuff like this together. Don't be silly, Padma, you have it all now, you don't need them. She told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

**August 18th, 1999**

**New York City, New York**

Neville clapped hard along with everyone else as the curtain was drawn closed and the musical ended. What a surprise it was to see Padma Patil, former Ravenclaw, playing the main part. Neville conjured a bunch of roses and decided he should pay her a visit.

_Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile_

Padma sat down on the cushioned seat in her dressing room. She had changed out of her costume of a black leotard and fish-net tights into a comfortable set of knickers and a bathrobe and took all the make-up off her face. She pulled the pins out of her hair and ran a brush through it. She heard a knock on the door and groaned. She looked out the peephole and was surprised to see Neville Longbottom standing outside. She opened the door.

"Neville?"

"Hello, Padma." he said holding out the roses. She smiled.

"Thank you, come in, please."

**August 27th, 1999**

**New York city, New York**

Neville was lost, again. Padma had left without even saying good bye. He had been seeing her every afternoon for the past two weeks and now she was gone. He had to find her.

_Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you  
And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

**Paris, France**

Padma felt bad for leaving Neville, she really did, but she felt guilty, she hated feeling guilty. But leaving Neville just made her even more guilty. She cried into her hands ruining her make-up. She threw the dress she was going to wear across the room, _party be damned_, she thought. She cried her self to sleep, curled up in a little ball. _I have to go back._

**September 1st, 1999**

**Paris, France.**

Neville walked down the street. He had traced Padma to Paris, France and was now trying to find her. He had no idea where to look so he just started walking, hoping he would get somewhere.

Neville saw a flash of black hair and dark skin. He looked up and his eyes locked with the warm brown ones of Padma Patil.

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl  
You stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully_

Padma was wandering down the streets of Paris when she caught the familiar blue eyes of Neville Longbottom. She ran towards him, he ran towards her. It was like a scene from one of those cheesy romance movies. Padma didn't even think about what was happening, Neville's lips were on hers, she was kissing him. Conveying all the feelings of sorrow and joy and relief between them. Happy days are here again.

**September 3rd, 1999**

**Paris, France.**

Padma took Neville's arm as he escorted her to a fancy restaurant. They ordered drinks and just talked, laughing and enjoying each other's presence as they sat outside on the balcony and watched the sunset. Neville took something from his pocket and got down on one knee. Padma gasped.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours  
I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully_

"Padma, I know I've only known you for a month or so, but I love you, completely and truly, ever since I saw you back in New York you never left my mind. You were all I thought about, all that was keeping me going. Padma Patil, will you marry me?"


End file.
